


Next Steps

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Bond, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh reveals a secret during a drift test</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marry Me? (Originally I was just gonna direct the question itself to you but decided it would be a good prompt.)

Raleigh shifts in the chair as the scientist places the device around his head. New Jaegers are being built, but they want to test out how far two people can be and still perform a neural handshake. The idea of a Jaeger with remote capabilities thrills Raleigh, but it also seems fundamentally wrong. It goes against everything that he’s been taught and trained. 

"Alright Mr. Becket we’re ready."

He nods his consent and grips the arms of the chair lightly as he feels the familiar pull somewhere near his naval. He’s falling through the memories then and Mako’s warm presence rushes to meet him like an embrace. It’s been months since they’ve drifted and the comfort of it surprises him as their minds meld together. 

The pain and horror is still there, there’s more of it even. But there’s so much more than just that. He sees himself through her eyes. Not who he was the last time they met but the man he’s become. The way he makes her feel is enough to have his breath catch. And he knows she feels the same when she sees how he feels about her. 

The scientist is taking but he ignores them. Instead he breaks a cardinal rule and chases the rabbit, but this is a rabbit of his own choice. He takes them to the the hours after their first mind meld, sitting in front of Gipsy’s heart. In the memory he can see the two of them sitting there with their trays of food, but when he looks to the left he can see Mako as she is today. The blue is now green and the base issued clothing has been replaced temporarily with something more civillian. But Gipsy is just as beautiful as she was that day. 

"I miss her," Mako tells him.

"I do too," he says looking up at the Jaeger, “she was something else."

"She was something special," Mako replies. She looks down at the two of them and smiles faintly, “I think that was when I first liked you."

"Then?" he feigns offense, “I thought you liked me the moment you met me."

Mako laughs and he grins at her. Still looking at Gipsy his hand finds hers, fingers gently brushing against her palm before sliding through hers. She looks down at his hands before looking back up at him. The memory shifts, it changes until they’re standing in front of their two pilot rigs. Mako looks over at them and then back at him. 

He’s on one knee.

Her eyes widen as he looks up at her. He doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t need to. Not at first anyway. The memories seem to flash by them as they look at each other, but they wind up back in Gipsy’s control room. His thumb moves over the small scar on her knuckle as he looks at her, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Marry me?" he says.

Her eyes flood as she nods. The emotion is overwhelming and the scientists don’t want to push them so when his vitals spike they pull him out of the drift. He opens his eyes to see them standing there looking at him anxiously. He pushes them aside as he gets to his feet, quickly crossing the room and thinking only of Mako. He pushes the door open at the same instant she does. Their eyes meet across the hall and then they’re hurrying towards each other. 

He sweeps her up and she buries her face in his neck, her arms tight around him as he closes his eyes and wonders how the hell he got so lucky. The scientists don’t seem to know what just happened but Raleigh finds he doesn’t care as he lowers her down. He knows he’s wearing the biggest, dopiest grin but she’s beaming up at him. He pushes back her hair and looks down at her. 

"I take it that’s a yes," he says.

She closes the distance between them with a different kind of reply.


End file.
